Marty Hopkirk
'Martin "Marty" Hopkirk '''is one of the main protagonists in the television series ''Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), the other being Jeff Randall. Biography Marty was a private investigator who ran a business with his friend and partner Jeff called the "Randall and Hopkirk detective agency". At some time, he met and married the lovely Jeannie who then worked there as a secretary. Jeff was handling a divorce case for Mrs Fay Sorrenson, but while he was out of town, Marty continued where he had left off. He witnessed the murder organised by her husband John because she had threatened to divorce him and remove him from the business. On the way back home to his flat, Marty was killed by a hit and run driver organised by Sorrenson as he was afraid that Marty suspected him. After the funeral, Marty contacted Jeff and lead him to the place where he was buried emerging as a ghost who only Jeff could see or hear. He tells him about the case of his murder and that he was there to help him solve it. During several investigations Marty discovered his new ghost like abilities such as teleportation which helped them solve the case more quickly. They finally realise that Sorrenson was behind his murder and decide to set a trap for him. Jeff goes to Sorrenson and resorts to blackmail forcing him to plan for Jeff's demise as well in the same way as Marty's. As they attempt to run Jeff down, Marty blows a newspaper on the windscreen causing the car to crash into a lamp-post resulting in Sorrenson and his accomplices being arrested. Marty, however has been staying on the case too long during daylight and now has to walk the Earth for a hundred years. He says that he will continue to help Jeff in solving cases so he will also be helping Jeannie which makes their partnership more stronger that ever. Personality Marty was always worrying about many things, even after his death, mostly about his beloved Jeannie whom he loved with all his heart. Although Jeannie was now a widow, Marty still saw her as his wife and jealously refused to let anyone including Jeff be intimate with her. He has occasionally jumped to conclusions such as when it seemed Jeannie was being unfaithful to him when he saw her in Jeff's bed, but it was only to confirm her as an alibi. He values his friendship with Jeff and tries to help anyway he can even though he unintentionally spoils Jeff's plans of relaxation and haunts him as much as he helps. Powers and abilities After his death Marty was given astounding ghost like abilities such as being able to teleport anywhere by thought, move objects with his mind and make powerful wind squalls just by blowing. Even though his friend and partner Jeff is the only one who can see or hear him, the occasional minor character can see him too which at most times can be useful to Marty while at other times dangerous such as a ghost observer trying to exorcise him. Category:Male Category:Deceased